Naruto Story
by koyuki hime 900
Summary: Summary: bagaimana kalau naruto memiliki 3guru sennin sekaligus, memiliki teknik sage katak, ninja medis seperti tsunade, dan kutukan seperti sasuke dicanon
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Naruto memiliki kecerdasan menyamai ayah nya Namikaze minato tapi naruto menyembunyikan kekuatannya

**Skip time 5tahun stelah penyerangan kyuubi**

Hei kau monster,... Berhenti kau,... Seruan dari penduduk konoha, yang telah mengejar naruto.,

Hiks,.hks,.hiks. Kenapa mereka mengejar naru memang nya apa salah naru pada mereka, tanya naruto setelah melarikan diri dari mereka sekarang naruto berada di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang.

Dan narruto pun seakan nyaman dengan keteduhan pohon itu, naruto pun tertidur tanpa disadari naruto, ia berada di sebuah tempat seperti saluran pembuangan air, disana lembab, dan naruto pun segera bangun dan betapa kagetnya sekarang seakan penasaran dengan tempat itu dia pun berjalan serta mencari jalan keluar.

Sekarang didepan naruto sedang ada jeruji Raksasa serta terdapat segel ditengah bagian pintu jeruji tersebut. Karena penasaran naruto mencoba untuk mendekat. Naruto hanya bisa membelalakan matanya melihat seekor rubah raksasa berwarna orange serta memiliki 9 ekor melambau-lambai dengan tenang.

Naruto terjatuh karena betapa kaget nya dia melihat skor rubah orange dengan 9 ekor yang tengah tertidur.

'Tidak mungkin bukankah itu kyuubi, tapi tidak mungkinkan dia kyuubi. Kata jiji kyuubi telah nati ditangan hokage ke-empat' teriak naruto sampai2 kyuubi terbangun dari tidur nya.

**'Hei., bocah bagaimana kamu bisa kesini padahal kamu belum aku panggil'** kata kyuubi dengan nada serak sekaligus menakutkan itu

'jawab dulu pertanyaan aku' kata naruto dan menatap kyuubi

**'Memang, aku adalah kyuubi No Youko, Ratu dari Bijuu Sekaligus Bijuu terkuat'**kata kyuubi

'Lalu,. Kata jiji kamu telah mati ditangan hokage-4' kata naruto dengan nada masih binggung.

**'Hah,. Bocah kau tau kamu berhadapan dengan siapa,. Hah...! Aku ini immortal, tidak bisa dibunuh oleh Yondaime itu'**

**'sekarang jawab pertanyaan ku bocah bagimana kau bisa datang kemari padahal belum waktunya' **kata kyuubi dengan nada marah

' belum waktunya apa maksudmu kyuubi,.' tanya naru pada kyuubi dengan penasaran apa yang kyuubi katakan tadi

Kyuubi jadi salah tingkah karena dia telah keceplosan

**'JAWAB AKU BOCAH' **kata kyuubi dengan kasarnya

'saat itu aku tidak sengaja tertidur dibawah pohon dan saat aku sadar aku berada ditempat ini' kata naruto dengan jujur

**'Maaf bocah,.'** kata kyuubi

'E,eh.. ?' kata naruto tidak mengerti kenapa kyuubi minta maaf padannya

**'Maafkan aku bocah karena aku kamu dibenci oleh penduduk konoha' **kata kyuubi

Seakan tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan kyuubi naruto hanya bisa diam dan **'Maaf karena aku kamu dikucilkan oleh semua orang, maaf,. Maafkan aq naruto'** kata kyuubi.

Naruto akhirnya membalas perkataan kyuubi tadi

' emang nya kyuu salah apa pada naru hingga kyuubi minta maaf pada naru' tanya naruto pada kyuubi

**' ' **kata kyuubi sweatdrop mengingat naruto belum tahu ini dimana

**'Naruto, kamu tau.u ini ada dimana' **tanya kyuubi sambil menutupi kekesalan pada naruto

Naruto membalas pertanyaan kyuubi

'Bukannya aku di depan kamu kyuubi' tanya naruto polos

_Naruto tidak tahu kalau dia di minscape(alam bawah sadar) nya'_batin kyuubi

**'Bukan BAKA ini di alam bawah sadarmu, serta aku tersegel di dalam tubuhmu dan kau itu jinchuuriki ku ato jinchuuriki kyuubi'** kata kurama dengan nada kesal

'E,eh' naruto tersentak dengan apa yang ia dengar dari kyuubi

_Jadi aku adalah jinchuuriki kyuubi, bijuu terkuat ada dalam diriku_

**'to., naruto., NARUTO'** teriak kyuubi membuyarkaan lamunan naruto

'E,eh kyuubi maaf aku melamun tadi, jadi itu alasan penduduk mengejarku serta ingin membunuhku.'kata naruto dengan pose berpikir

**'Maaf bocah, karena waktu itu aku dikendalikan oleh seseorang dan mengakibatkan aku harus menghancurkan konoha waktu itu,.' ** kata kyuubi dengan nada bersalah karena dia telah menghancurkan serta membunuh banyak orang waktu itu

'Maksud kyuubi dengan dikendalikan oeh seseorang' kata naruto dengan penasaran

**'orang itu yang telah mengkendalikanku saat ibumu akan melahirkanmu dan orang itu tau kalau segel akan melemah saat itu, dan orang itu memanfaat kan saat itu. Orang itu adalah uchiha madara, Maafkan aku Gaki'**

'tidak apa2 kok kyuu itu semua bukan salah mu, itu semua karena uchiha madara yang telah menggendalikan mu, itu semua bukan salah mu kok kyuu' kata naruto menenangkan kyuubi

**'terimakasih Gaki' **kata kyuubi

'oh,. Ya kyuu kamu tadi bilang orang tuaku kamu tahu siapa orang tuaku kyuu' kata naruto dengan harapan kyuubi akan mengatakan siapa orang tua nya

**'itu,. Orang tua mu adalah ****anak dari yondaime hokage namikaze minato dan red habanero uzumaki khusina**"**'** kata kyuubi

'jadi mereka orang tua ku kyuupasti mereka ingin aku menjadi pahlawan bagi desa' kata naruto terharu karena selama ini ia mengidolakan hokage keempat

**'oh ya naruto aku akan megajarimu menjadi shinobi, ****di dalam tubuhmu terdapat chakra angin dan mampu menguasai elemen angin, tapi kau juga bisa menguasai elemen api dari chakraku.****' **kata kyuubi

'tapi, kalau kamu mau melatihku. Bagaimana kamu dapat keluar padahal kamu tersegel didalam tubuhku kyuu' tanya naruto

**'tenang saja bocah aku bisa mengalirkan cakra ku dengan mudah, dan aku lihat segel ini memudahkanku unruk mengalirkan chakraku padamu' ** kata kyuu

'lalu...' tanya naruto belum mengerti

**'keluarlah bocah dari mindscape mu'** kata kyuu

Naruto sudah keluar dan menunggu instruksi dari kyuubi...

Bersambung

'maaf kalau berhenti ditengah jalan' hehehehehe


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: bagaimana kalau naruto memiliki 3guru sennin sekaligus, memiliki teknik sage katak, ninja medis seperti tsunade, dan kutukan seperti sasuke dicanon

Chapter 2

- baiklah naruto sekarang kau membuat bunshin '. Kata kyuubi dalam tubuh naruto

Baik. Kyuu-chan '. Kata naruto, dengan merapal segel naruto pun membuat satu bunshin, tapi bunshinnya berbeda dengan dirinya dia memakaii baju shinobi lengan pendek serta celana selutut dengan ropi joonin serta rambut merah panjang yang diikat ekor kuda, dengan mata masih tertutup dan saat membuka matanya mata merah darah seperti ruby merah serta pupil horizontal seakan memandang tajam naruto dan juga memiliki kehangaatan disana

Wahh... Kyuu-chan cantik deh,,...' kata naruto, terimakasih atas pujian nya naruto-kun. Mari kita latihan naruto ' kata kyuubi dengan serius, tapi panggil aku dengan kurama-nee.'kata kurama. Baik kurama-nee.' jawab naruto dengan semangat karena dia tidak memiliki seseorang kakak.

Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan elemen apa yang kamu miliki sekarang, kamu on memiliki elemen dasar fuuton serta kau memiliki darah dari klan uzumaki yaitu teknik segel atau fuin serta terimakasih pada gen ayahmu namikaze, kau mempunyai bakat uzumaki serta kecerdasan dari namikaze, serta elemen elemen api dari bawaanku, dan kamu memiliki sedikit gen dari hashirama senju walaupun aku masih kurang yakin dengan hal itu, jadi pelajaran pertama kita adalah membuat kagebunshin.' kata kurama dengan tenang nya

Ha,a. Kok membuat kagebunshin kan aku memiliki chakra fuuton dan katon kenapa harus kagebunshin,' kata naruto dengan kecewa. Ha.a baiklah.' kata naruto dengan nada malas. Sudah 12 jam naruto mencoba jutsu itu malah tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Ha.a hahh. Hahhh...' suara nafas yang memburu seakan kekurangan oksigen. Naruto terbaring ditanah. Kurama-nee knapa membuat kagebunshin sangat sulit.' tanya naruto bada kakak nya. Kurama hanya terkekeh mendengar keluhan dari sang adik, hanya tersenyum dan mendekati sang pemuda yang iaa anggap sebagai adik. Hheh..h jadi cuma segini kekuatan namikaze dan uzumaki kalau digabungkan menjadi benih yang jelek dan mudah menyerah, lalu kamu cuma membuat kagebunshin saja memerlukan waktu yang lama heh,.h.' ejek sang rubah berekor sembilan dalam wujud manusiannya. Naruto yang tau.u kalau dirinya ditantang untuk tidak menyerah dulu, hanya bisa berdiri dan tersenyum.' lalu mengucapkan 'terimakasih' kurama-nee.' kata naruto pelan dan dengan semangatnya yang telah kembali serta merapat jutsu kagebunshin... Dan POOOFFT muncul banyak bunshin dengan berbeda beda ekspresi tergambar dari bunshin tersebut dengan serempak mereka mengucapkan 'AKU BERHAASILL KURAAMA-NEE' kata seluruh kagebunsin naruto dan PHOOFT...PHOFT...PHOFFT..,. Mereka pun menghilang setelah merapal segel. Bagaimana kurama-nee, aku hebatkan dan aku tidak mengecewakan merekakan.' kata naruto dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya seketika tubuhnya limbun karena kelelahan dan juga karena ini adalah latihan pertama mereka sekaligus mengeluarkan chakra secara paksa untuk membuat kagebunshin sebayak itu dalam waktu 12jam untuk latihan jutsu level-A itu.

Istirahatlah naruto-kun' kata kurama seraya membawa naruto ke apartemennya. Keesokan harinya. Naruto telah berada dihutan SHI NO MORI atau semua orang menyebut hutan ini dengan sebutan hutan kematian, hutan ini sangat lebat bahkan cahaya maatahri yang ada disini sedikit masuk dari celah dedaunan pohon.

SKIP TIME, 6 years. Hah.h hah kurama-nee sparing nyuk' kata seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut kuning dengan bola mata sapphire yang menyejukkan bagi orang yang melihat nya. Baik,.' kata kurama KARENA AKU NGGAK BEGITU MAHIR DALAM JUTSU2, skip time aja. Serorang anak dengan pakaian lusuh habis latihan seperti anak brandalan berjalan menuju apartemen membiarkan orang-orang dengan tatapan menusuk itu. Aku pulang.' kata naruto dan disambut pelukan hangat daru kurama-nee. Naruto-kun kenapa tidak memakai sunshin anginmu saja sih, kan lebih cepat sampai kerumah naruto-kun, dan maaf karena aku-.' kata kurama dengan sedikit membentak dan sampai diakhir kalimat ia memakai nada sedih. Sebuah pelukan hangat yang menyentuh kurama serta memotong kalimatnya karena naruto tiba-tiba memeluknya dan mengatakan 'itu semua bukan salah kurama-nee.' kata naruto dengan nada ini bukan salah kakak kok.

Keesokan harinya masih berada di hutan kematian naruto terengah-enggah karena habis latihan, dia sudah menguasai 2 elemen. Elemen fuuton dan katon serta dia sudah mempelajari beberapa fuin dari uzumaki dan mempelajari debat atau cara berfikir namikaze dan juga naruto sudah menguasai ekor tiga kalau sampai ekor empat keluar maka hasilnya akan dia akan termakan oleh kegelapan kyuubi serta kehilangan kontril chakra. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu dan kurama-nee sudah berada di dalam dirinya sedang tertidur pulas tapi tanpa jeruji penjara yang memekang nya tapi mindscape naruto yang telah berubah menjadi rumah ditengah rerumputan hijaau dan bunga disana. Saat naruto tengah istirahat datanglah seorang Anbu dengan topeng anjing tengah berdiri didepannya. Ada apa gerangan dog-san berada disini.' kata naruto dengan nada mendramatisir. Terlihat didepan naruto walaupun anbu itu memakai topeng naruto dapat melihat kalau anbu itu sweatdrop karena tingkah naruto yang mendramatisir itu. Naruto-san anda dipanggil oleh hokage-sama untuk segera anda menghadap beliau' kata anbu itu dengan formal. Baiklah, aku akan kesana kamu.,' kata naruto dan anbu yang ada dihadapannya pun menghilang dengan sunshin narutopun menyusulnya dan menghilang dengan sunshin angin ciptaannya itu.

Dikantor hokage, hiruzen selaku hokage ketiga menhadapkan kursinya kebelakang melihat beberapa foto hokage yang menjadi pusat perhatiaanya adalah seseorang yang berambutkuning jabrik yang memanjang dan mata blue sapphire nya tengah tersenyum difoto itu, ia adaalah hokage keempat serta hokage termuda, ia tewas dalam penyerangan kyuubi dan menyegel kyuubi dari dalam tubuh anaknya sendiri, hiruzen menghela napas panjang saat mengingat naruto yang telah ia anggap sebagai cucunya itu menderita saat kecil dan ia lalai karena jabatan hokage yang terkutuk ini, biar bagaimanapun identitas asli naruto kalau dia adalah anak dari hokage keempat yang dijuluki yellow flash disembunyikan dan disimpan dalam rank-S dan hanya sebagaian sedikit shinobi yang tau.u dan kaum awam tidak tau.u kalau naruto anak dari hokage keempat. Hiruzen kembali menghela napas panjang, sebuah ketukan membuyarkan lamunannya. TOK..TO..TOKK. Permisi hokage-sama, narruto-san ...' kata anbu seraya membawa naruto menghadap ke hokage. Kakek, ada apaa kaakek memanggilku. Kata naruto. Naruto besok kamu akan masuk ke akademi ninja jadi persiapkan dirimu, dan ini adalah uang untuk membeli baju serta berikan surat ini pada iruka-sensei besok. Dan dijawab baik,kakek' kata naruto dengan semangat karena besok adalah hari pertama masuk akademi ninja... Apa besok aku akan mendapatkan teman dan apakah aku harus menyembunyikan kekuatanku,,... Hahhh. Pasti membosankan.,' kata naruto dan segera ia pulang dan mengajak kurama-nee untuk membelikan pakaiaan ditoko baju yang berada di luar desa konoha...

Bersambung maaf asal putus aajaa dan aq minta maaf karena di chap 1 ada banyak yang salah tulis... Sekali lagi maaffff


End file.
